


【TSV】Tango

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 1206盲约视频延伸，非典型BDSM关系传统艺能BEB背景，不太清楚是BE还是EB的实质一些dirty talk、放置play、露出play和窒息play，鬼畜的阿B和同样不太正常的小陈
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	【TSV】Tango

**Author's Note:**

> 俺钦定BDSM最难写，主要我抓不住小陈Dom感，写不写得出来看脸吧）  
> 但这俩主要ds感很互换，毫不意外会写跑偏（呵  
> 我比较倾向于DS是他们的一个不太日常的游戏，希望看到更多的这对DS给俺一点灵感——  
> inspiration跑掉了——  
> 刚好今天日推了一步之遥，it got that taste（小陈搓指头  
> 完全不是musician gang，所有的感受都是瞎说的，可能不够respect，先行致歉）  
> 互为DS的两人，非典型DS，传统艺能互攻BEB，实质性不知道是BE还是EB描写，本来我觉得应该BE了但是他们有自己的想法）  
> 首先感谢您的观看~
> 
> ATTENTION：很鬼畜但其实很心软的阿B、看上去很菜实则也蛮狠的橘子、一些dirty talk、放置play、露出play、窒息play、很不respect the musician、乱七八糟的拼写错误、的地得乱用、可能英文拼写都有错误）

Brett在心里骂人。  
虽然这么些年他已经对Eddy Chen不定期的作妖感到非常习惯，但他们来新加坡之后对方安定了大半年，突然来这么一下还是让他有些手痒。他不自在地揉胳膊，看着Eddy在屏幕外欠扁的笑容深深地吸了一口气。  
忍住，Brett，你可以的。  
陌生人突然的靠近让他有些不自在，更何况是在镜头前，他露出有些尴尬的微笑，抬头轻轻瞥了一眼屏幕外抱着胳膊的Eddy，对方玩味的微笑和后仰的姿势让他有点不合时宜地想笑。然后他错开和对方交汇的眼神，低头不语，敏锐地察觉到了对方原本还只是探寻的眼神一下带上了不满——对Brett主动错开视线的不满。  
Brett有些想笑，音乐声从左耳进右耳出，哦他可不是不尊重乐手们的音乐成果，只是Eddy的存在让他更容易分心罢了，尤其是那人这次在屏幕外，还穿着那么红的merch，他绝对是故意的。  
他又有些想笑了，还好镜头大概也没给他，他低着头也没人会读心——唯一会的那个正在为自己的“恶作剧”生气呢，于是他光明正大地低头但笑不语，间或给予一个nice或Thanks，respect the musicians, right?  
镜头外的人已经开始不自觉得抠手指上的死皮了，Brett感觉到有镜头在拍他，抬头露出个假笑，努力让自己走神不被发现。这种题材向来是Eddy提出的，而他则无可无不可，毕竟如果他真的不喜欢他会直接pass，久而久之就成了习惯：Eddy提出意见，他来摇头，他不摇头就代表ok，于是新的题材又有了。  
他们最近做了什么吗？他反手撑着下巴发呆，目光飘忽，并不太看得出来在看谁，说他在思考哪个姑娘长得更漂亮都有可能（哦，就像他们roast的那次盲约）。虽然看不太出来，但Brett的确是有在反思自己最近又做了些什么触碰到了镜头外那个正认真生气的小傻子的内心，他煞有其事地点头，对下一位乐手礼貌地致谢，依旧没有和Eddy的眼神对上——他看起来可真生气啊，所以到底为什么要搞这样的一期呢？这不就是单纯让自己生气吗？他的手有点痒，下意识摩挲起了膝盖，眼神飘忽，有些莫名熟悉的乐声突然唤醒了他体内那根属于乐手的神经：塔什库尔干？陈刚？他下意识有点想笑，又觉得是不是不好，于是那点笑意拧在了一起，有些不伦不类的。  
他听到Eddy说了句nice，于是终于抬起眼皮和人对视了一眼，Eddy这回没有看向他，似乎是对之后的小提琴更感兴趣，于是他们没能对上眼，可惜。  
小提琴让他闭上了眼，于是似乎又有目光落在了他身上，拉得不够好的地方他做作地瞪大了眼睛，并配合的笑笑，oh, you really have a bad day.  
Eddy又在配合着nice，说实话他并不知道在nice些什么，他得说虽然他是今天的主角，但是他实在是没什么话可说，如果没有Eddy那这期节目大概也会成为他的bad day，不对，为什么他在假定他会做这样的节目？  
接下来的选人环节他就完全是在胡选一通了——这绝对是他人生中最尴尬的时刻——Eddy居然还在试图给他制造更多的麻烦，他或许应该也让Eddy做一次blind date的节目，不然他只能今晚把他的屁股打烂。  
哦Eddy可能会选择让自己的屁股开花，介于他最近甩鞭子更多。这算不算变相让他休息了？但他的确现在很想把他的屁股打烂。

他不算喜欢做选择，对于主动问问题也缺乏兴趣。所以当他问出那个“你最喜欢的作曲家”这个家喻户晓的“烂问题”时，他耳尖地捕捉到一丝闷笑，抬头，毫不意外地注意到拽着袖子的人把头都埋进了腿间，笑得浑身都在抖。  
有问题吗？他挑眉，女孩儿大概也没想到他会问这样的问题，直接慌了手脚，于是那人眼中笑意更盛，只是碍于还有外人在现场而他们又在拍摄，才强压着示意摄像暂停，自己则蹭蹭跑过去在明显有些慌神的女孩旁边低声安慰。  
Brett面无表情地坐在另一侧，Eddy熟悉的气息这个时候突然从包裹着他的外套里流出来，强势地钻进他的鼻腔，以一种毫不留情的姿态充斥了他的血管，他拉起袖子闻了闻，是种说不清道不明的味道，却一下让Brett回想起了他们唇齿相接时的喘息，那个时候的Eddy身上也有这种味道，暖洋洋的、令人安心的、家的味道。  
毕竟只是个拍摄的小插曲，亲和力满分的犬科在粉丝面前只会更加亲和力爆表，没两下就解决了这点小挫折，揣着袖子又坐会自己的小凳子上，眨着眼睛继续看他的好友出糗，那双被隐藏在金边眼镜后的眉眼弯弯，倒完全看不出晚上用那些束缚小玩具的时候到底是怎样的蛊惑。Brett感到了久违的兴奋，尤其当他注意到对方不自觉舔舐下唇露出的半截舌头时，那点兴奋被周身Eddy的气息晕染，让他忍不住动了动手腕，开始走神，思索着到底哪样他们都喜欢的“小玩具”能在对方蜜色的脊背上留下漂亮的痕迹。  
和Eddy偏好束缚类的绳索不同，Brett则更喜欢亲自动手，只是靠着一双唇舌双手就能让人欲罢不能，但Eddy曾痛斥这明显是个谎言，毕竟他们家有那么多那么多的鞭子为证，还有他曾经一度伤上加伤的脊背都曾经为这个谎言付出了难以言喻的代价。  
“难道你不喜欢吗？”Brett在为对方上药的时候这么说到。  
说到底SM在他们这儿只是个小游戏，甚至如今已经不足以改变他们的日常生活。他们也有玩得很过分的一段时间，在乐团紧张排练的后台、表演结束后的洗手间、甚至如果是他们曾经共同的朋友非常津津乐道的一个传闻：他们的首席在换衣间被人撞见操一个有着纤细脚腕的男孩——那是他们唯一一次差点就翻车了，如果不是Brett手够快，他们可以在乐团再火十年。那次之后Brett低声下气地赔了半年的bubble tea，老老实实地做了半年下位。  
也就是那次之后他们再也没玩得那么疯，年少轻狂的男孩儿们终于感到了久违的后怕，我不是想毁了他的，我希望他好。他们同时这么想。于是那些疯狂的游戏再也没办法真的疯狂，而变得更加保险、安全，甚至温和。肉体的欲望变得不再那么重要，转而变成了精神上的全面占有，他得说他们磨合了足够多年，而这又是另一个年少轻狂的故事了。  
Brett不欲折磨那些被“挑选”的女孩们，说到底这也只是另一个游戏，而且他们大概率不会再做一次。他不喜欢被挑选的感觉，想必没人会喜欢，所以他尽力让女孩们感到自己受到了尊重，并不断地鼓励她们。  
所以说到底他们到底为什么要做这样的题目？他有些埋怨Eddy，尤其当他大叹气地在把自己埋在双腿间时听到了那句有些阴阳怪气的"love a bit longer"，他在没人注意的地方翻了个大大的白眼。  
别以为我不知道你想干什么。他在镜头看不见的地方冲Eddy挑眉，动了动手腕。而他的男孩对此的回应只是羞涩地笑了笑。  
他的手腕又不自觉动了动。

他们友好地送走了姑娘们，Brett一再强调了这只是个游戏，他对她们都很喜欢。而姑娘们也都善解人意，他们的singing girl甚至玩笑地说了句她是为了见Eddy才来的，于是Eddy挑着眉和她也碰了碰拳头，引来一阵善意的笑声，  
当他们在说结束语的时候Brett敏锐地感受到身后有只手轻轻地碰了下他的背，他觉得好笑又有点想骂人，于是当他们终于送走了所有人，包括他们团队里的所有孩子的时候他回过头直接踹了Eddy的膝盖后面一下，力气不大，但也不小了。  
“在这吗？”他的好友、伙伴、情人惊讶地看了他一眼，Brett面无表情地点点头，他这个时候有些感谢因为尴尬而过早结束的录制了，因为这就意味着他们有更多的时间来做一些不那么”正经“的事。  
“玩得很开心？”他冲自己的sub笑了笑，满意地看到对方一下湿润了的眼睛，他伸出手去摩挲对方的下巴，声音中带了点失望，“可惜我们今天没有鞭子，也没有你最喜欢的束缚绳，可能你今天没办法这么爽了，Eddy。”他摩挲的动作越发轻缓，声音也不大，但跪在他面前的人却感到了明显的威胁，于是那双犬科动物一样的眼睛更湿润了。  
“明明是你喜欢。”跪在他面前的人忍不住反驳。  
他挑挑眉，看来有些人已经太久没有规矩了，小狗也是要懂规矩的。他伸出脚，力气不小，踩在Eddy的胯间，满意地感到有人直接硬了起来，浑身僵硬。  
“舒服吗？”他善意地问，手指从下巴上一路往下，轻轻扣住了对方的喉结，微微的窒息感。  
小狗不说话，但是Brett从脚下的热度就知道他已经完全兴奋起来了，他手上更用力，是被挑衅了的惩罚，“Swttie，或许你觉得我们应该先立一下规矩？”Eddy在他手下脚下呜呜地唤，这个力度再按下去明天就该有印子了，这可不行。  
他猛地一下收回手，Eddy立刻像是解脱了似的低头大喘着粗气，Brett放开他自顾自地往他们的包的方向走去，果然在Eddy的包里掏出了某个小型录像机。他啪地打开，满格电。  
“看来某些人是耐不住寂寞了？”他忍不住嘲讽，这家伙他再熟悉不过了，Brett随手翻了几下以前的照片，全都是些放在网上能让他们身败名裂的东西。  
“Brett...”他感到裤子被人轻轻扯动，不用看都知道对方是副怎样的欠操表情。不再摆弄摄像机，Brett低头跪下身来，隔着薄薄的裤子胡乱玩弄对方早就勃起的阴茎，语气是根本不加掩饰的嘲讽，“怎么想被操吗？就这么忍不住？每天操我还不够，还一定要在镜头前玩这种把戏？拍这种视频？”  
Eddy根本忍受不了他的这种语气，更别提那双白净的手看上去毫无章法实则每一下都摸在他最爽的点，没被摸两下就闷哼着射了，于是深色的裤子晕染出一点点的水渍，再看人已经羞得满脸通红。  
Brett也不惯着他，掐着人的喉咙就把根本跪不住的人头拉起来，看着凶狠实则没用多少力气，那双泪眼汪汪的眼睛望向他的时候Brett笑了，他慢条斯理地、色情地抚摸对方的喉结，感受那点生命的气息在自己的手底下不断地哽咽、紧张地跳动。他喜欢这种完全掌控Eddy的感觉，不只是身体和精神，连呼吸和生命都一起掌控，他点破对方眼中那点贪婪的凶狠，“抱歉，今天恐怕没办法让你上我了。我觉得我们需要，再帮小狗立一下规矩。”他低沉地说着，接着在下一秒狠狠地把人的头摁在自己同样勃起的东西上，鞋底则毫不留情地踩在对方对方刚刚才射过的阴茎上，直接让对方发出一丝几乎惨叫的哭音。  
“Swettie，如果今天你帮我舔出来了，或许我能让你的那根小狗鸡巴爽一下。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 好鬼畜的阿B，我本来觉得最后那段怎么都BE了吧，我其实没有很在乎到底要写BE还是EB，但是最后阿B还是心软了，对他的小狗心软了）怎么说呢，只能说我笔下的他俩有自己的想法吧！  
> 当然最后其实很有可能小陈哭哭啼啼也没舔出来，只能挨操也说不定呢，毕竟我看最后他俩的ending感觉到阿B有点气hhhh，完全是在抱怨小陈自己瞎玩，就只有他在玩，笑死  
> 用词还是很Chinese啦，虽然写的时候满脑子都是各种他俩不同语气的"respect the musician!" "respect the instrument!"然后就手痒化用了几句，但是我真的拼对了吗（？不知道啦随便吧  
> 今天着急忙慌地写出来的感觉还是不太那味儿，但是已经是我心目中的非主流DS了，甚至都已经不是DS了完全就死小情侣的游戏吗，我真的不会写DS啦好难好难写（嘤  
> 再次感谢您看到这里！非常感谢为我留言点赞的朋友们，祝您身体健康，快乐搞琴，我们下次再见，拜拜~


End file.
